yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Jun'Ichi Tsuda
Jun'Ichi Tsuda is a main character that represents the new cast members and a friend of Ryouta. Born in Tokyo, he would grow up to be a regular human, because he didn't really do much in life. He is introduced in Episode 16, where he ends up meeting with the cast at a festival being held. After this, he becomes part of the main cast. Jun'Ichi's skill when it comes to card games is decent and he doesn't fight physically. Jun'Ichi doesn't duel very much but when he does, he can hold his own. Jun'Ichi likes to have fun, so he enjoys playing showing off his abilities of dueling against different opponents. He lived in Domino City with the main cast of Yu-Gi-OH and the new cast of characters who are his good friends. He now lives in Joey Wheeler's old house, with Akira Yoshizawa, Katsuko Yoshizawa, and his lover, Aya. He represents the character of one of AthrunZala00's friend and is also voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Jun'Ichi's appearance resembles the exact design of Shuffle! character, Rin Tsuchimi. His hair color is grayish-brown, and it is also the same length. His eyes are brown as well. He is usually seen wearing a blue shirt with black stripes and khaki pants. As for abilities though, Jun'Ichi doesn't really have one. He's just a normal human who was included in the show to make it not completely supernatural. However, Jun'Ichi was somehow responsible for the reason that Lifeless Corpses had not taken over Aya's body until after his death. Jun'Ichi's Past There is no information that is mentioned about Jun'Ichi's past. He is just a normal human and since this shows mostly shows supernatural pasts, there is no time to talk about his past. Jun'Ichi's Death Jun'Ichi is taken by Crystella and becomes the host of Crystella's servant, Crescendo. His duel disk is programmed to make his body disappear into ashes after losing a duel. Relationships Jun'Ichi has very few relationships, which are mostly friend relationships, since he doesn't really hate anyone. Here are a few of the important ones: Ryouta Ishida: He is the main character of the show. Akira doesn't hang out with him much, but he shows great respect for Ryouta. Akira Yoshizawa: He is one of the main characters. Akira takes him into his home later in the series, making Jun'Ichi feel like he is part of the family. Katsuko Yoshizawa: She is Akira's wife. Jun'Ichi lives with her and Akira, so he feels like they're related like a family. Aya: She is a young girl living with Akira and Katsuko. He helped her to see the Emperor in the Destined Souls Movie, and ever since became closer to her to the point that a relationship formed between the two. Jun'Ichi's Decks Jun'Ichi uses only one deck. That deck is a Gladiator Beasts deck. This deck revolves around being able to use monsters to attack and then swap them out for different ones after the battle phase ends.